Archive:Zyha
Appearance Her bright blue eyes reflect a soft kindness while a smile will often grace her slightly full lips. She keeps her long curly light bluish hair pulled away from her face with a large scarf tied around her forehead above each of her down-curving horns. Her smooth skin is a powder blue that has little scars to be seen. She's a bit short for a draenei female, and her body is slender with not much muscle. Currently: Her clothing has an almost hand-me-down appearance as well as the battered staff she carries at her side. Personality Zyha is often thought to be quite shy, but she is actually not. She’s quiet and keeps to herself, but she enjoys meeting and speaking with people whenever she can. Although she tries to make friends, she often keeps them from getting too close to her for fear of losing them. She’s warm and caring, but rarely shows real concern for strangers. Zyha is very nervous about touching people or getting too close to them, fearing a vision will be triggered. She both loves and hates her ability to see visions, as she ends up loving and hating most things. Her feelings and thoughts will often conflict, especially when she is thinking and dealing with people. Her humor is rather lacking, but as she spends more time around the “younger” races is becoming more developed. She fears Orcs, Blood Elves and Forsaken, but is fairly neutral to the other Horde races. She is uncertain of most of the Alliance races except she feels drawn and fascinated by Night Elves. History Zyha was born in a small community on the outskirts of Shattrath in a time of peace. She grew up to adolescence knowing little hardship besides simple community “crises”. As she grew older, she came to befriend and eventually love a male named Jhauun who was an apprentice guard for their community. Zyha spent the majority of her adolescence in happiness, oblivious to the horror that was about to befall her people. When the first rumors began to circulate about the once peaceful Orcs turning bloodthirsty and savagely attacking the Draenei, Zyha’s community ignored the warnings. But once ragged refugees began passing by, they realized the truth. Zyha was tearfully pulled from Jhauun’s side as her mother took her with the rest of the refugees. Looking back at the small houses, she could barely make out the silhouettes of the guards preparing to defend their loved ones as they escaped. They joined a larger group on the road outside of Shattrath and fearfully made for the marsh of Zanger. As they reached near the middle of the marsh, the sanctuary of Telredor was constructed on the top of one of the largest mushrooms. Finally the refugees began to relax in the first sign of peace they had known in quite awhile. Zyha managed to survive through the destruction of Draenor as it was ripped apart by fel energy and listened quietly as Nobundo delivered his speech of a new found connection to the spirits of the land. Hearing of a Naaru vessel that landed in the Netherstorm, Velen announced he would lead a group to meet with the Naaru. Zyha and many others volunteered to go with him, crossing the dangerous Blade’s Edge Mountains and finding the Naaru vessel overtaken by Blood Elves. Fighting valiantly, they managed to secure a wing of the vessel called the Exodar. However, when they attempted to shift dimensions several Blood Elves that had hide aboard attacked, spinning the Exodar out of control. As it came crashing down on Azeroth, Zyha was struck badly by a broken crystal and knocked unconscious. After the crash, Zyha was found and tended to by several healers, though she remained in a coma. In her unconscious state, several images and sequences of events ran through her mind, one being the death of her beloved Jhauun. When she finally awoke nearly a year after the crash, she came to realize the images had not been dreams but visions. Overtaken by grief, she very nearly threw herself from a cliff but was held back by the memories of the visions she had of future events. Regaining her strength, she learned a few basic abilities of priesthood and began helping her people continue the clean the island. Relationships Jhauun Zyha and Jhauun were lovers in their adolescent years, but were separated when Zyha left with the other refugees and Jhauun stayed to defend them in their escape. For the long years she had no information of his fate, she kept faithful and naively hoped he would at any time return to her. When she was in a coma after the Exodar crash, she had a vision of his death and upon regaining consciousness realized this to be his fate. She is having trouble moving past him and still has a small hope that he may yet return to her, even though she knows he won’t. She believes him to be the only person she will ever love. Public Knowledge and Rumors No previous knowledge can be currently found about Zyha nor can any rumors be heard. Theme Songs One Day I'll Fly Away - Moulin Rouge And We All Become Like Smoke - The Ataris Act V, Scene IV: And So It Ends Like It Begins - The Ataris Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters